Kimberly Hart (2017 movie)
Kimberly Hart is the Pink Ranger of the Power Rangers. Character History to be added Personality Kimberly used to be Queen Bee of Angel Grove High, but has been cast out of the popular clique and is now struggling to find her identity. She has a new rebel-without-a-cause, edgy attitude, but this front is hiding a secret that makes her feel deeply vulnerable. Kimberly is very confident and speaks her mind. https://powerrangersnow.wordpress.com/2016/10/07/movie-synopsis-character-bios/ Kimberly's bullying of her former friend weighed heavily on her conscience to the point where she was ashamed to admit her secret to anyone but Jason, showing her deep capacity for remorse and shame in her misguided actions. Kim's competitive nature served her well in helping to provoke Trini into friendly bouts of competition, cementing their status as equals and friends. She was also enjoyed hiking, as she mentioned to Jason how she'd explore the hills and mountains on her side of town, displaying a love of nature and the quieter parts of life. Out of all the Rangers, Kimberly was the most dynamic and friendly of the team, adapting well to her new friends, trying to put her best foot forward to fill the void in her life. She and the others developed a goofing and affectionate relationship with one another. Like Trini, Zack, and Jason, Kimberly has a somewhat sibling-like bond with Billy, often treating him like an eccentric younger brother, as she takes to his autistic quirks and neuroses arguably more easily than any other member of the team. Due to her mistakes and harsh bullying behavior in the past, Kimberly has developed a softer side to her personality despite her newly-crafted rebel image. She does her best to bond with her teammates, and seems to be desperate to feel like a worthwhile person after her cyber-bullying led to a former friend's humiliation and emotional devastation. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The reboot Power Rangers fight with Rangers from the mainstream universe in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Pink Ranger Arsenal *'Pink Power Coin:' Kimberly's supernatural crystal, which is the source of her powers, and her ability to morph. Zords *'Pink Pterodactyl Battle Zord:' Kimberly's alien battle vehicle, very powerful, yet hard to control, with Kimberly only being able to control her Zord after gaining full access to her morphing capability. Powers and Abilities *'Power Ranger Physiology': After receiving her Pink Ranger power coin, Kimberly gained thegained following superpowers that possessed by Rangers in general: **'Superhuman Strength': Kimberly's strength enhanced to Power Rangers-level superhuman level. She discovered this when breaking her iPhone by accident. ***'Superhuman Leaps': Kimberly's Power Rangers-level superhuman strength enable her to jump higher than any regular humans, shown when she leaped over a large abyss. **'Superhuman Durability': Kimberly's bodily tissues are substantially enhanced by her power coin that she cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. **'Superhuman Climbing': Kimberly's Power Rangers-level superhuman strength improved her grip that she now able to climb faster and better than regular humans, as she now able to scaling a steep cliff in mere seconds. **'Morphing': Kimberly, upon acquiring superpowers bestowed by her power coin, capable of morph into her ranger form by forming a suit of powerful pink armor around her body. *'Skilled Combatant:' Kimberly, following team training sessions with Zordon and Alpha 5 eventually became fairly skilled in alien martial arts, and thus managed to defeat many of Rita Repulsa's Putty troops. *'Skilled Diver:' Kimberly regularly took trips out to the diving pool in the mountains by her home, making backflips and other such maneuvers with ease. *'Skilled Swimmer: '''In addition to her diving skills, Kimberly is also a skilled and stealthy swimmer, as she was able to sneak up on Jason after he watched her dive, resurfacing outside his line of sight, surprising him. Notes Portrayal *Kimberly is portrayed by Naomi Scott. Behind the Scenes *''to be added Appearances * Power Rangers/''Power Rangers: The Official Movie Novel'' * Power Rangers: Aftershock See Also *Kimberly Ann Hart - Source counterpart from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Lithia Tribe Princess Mei - Source counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger References Category:Power Rangers (2017 movie team) Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:PR-exclusive Rangers